


A peaceful night.

by lokiroyce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiroyce/pseuds/lokiroyce
Summary: A night in the woods, with a cabin.





	A peaceful night.

The house was clean, especially compared to the woods surrounding it. It was constructed of wood and tile roofing, with occasional glass making a cut within the wood of the outside walls. Inside, an elderly woman sat in a crudely made rocking chair. She smiled warmly, the creases in her face wrapping around her features. A fire slowly burned in the fireplace. Outside, the chimney produced a heartily full stream of smoke, which rised into the air for give or take 12 meters, then dissipated and was gone with the wind. Back inside, the old woman stood and walked over to her stove, which was full of stew, freshly cooked for her grandchildren which sat next to the fire, playing with some of the timber held within the inferno of the fireplace. The old woman called to the children, and they came to where she stood. She filled two bowls with the food, then watched as they sat next to the fire. The old woman smiled again, then walked over to her rocking chair. She sat, and began to tell the children stories from long ago. As the children's faces lit up with joy, the night continued in a serenity.


End file.
